At sporting events and other indoor and outdoor activities it is common to have a beverage dispenser. The dispenser is typically insulated and has a hand operated spigot for dispensing beverages into cups and like receptacles. Typically, the spigot is prone to leak. Even spigots that do not leak are prone to dripping as liquid within the spigot drains therefrom. In either case, liquid tends to spill onto the ground or floor. Such spillage may create a slippery surface. Spillage of sweetened beverages will inevitably lead to a sticky mess, with each person using the dispenser tracking the liquid across the ground or floor.
Prior systems for preventing such problems involve apparatus that integrate a dedicated catch basin and a holder of some type securing the catch basin to the dispenser. However, such systems may be bulky and present some problems in operation. For example, if the catch basin fills and must be emptied, the spills must either go uncatched during emptying or a second catch basin must be provided. Both alternatives increase inconvenience to a user. Requiring a second catch basin adds further difficulty and expense by requiring a user to bring the second catch basin when the device is used and requiring a user to purchase two catch basins.
It would be an advancement in the art to provide a device for catching spillage that could use commonly available receptacles. Such a device would decrease the expense of such a device and allow for ease of operation. It would be a further advance in the art to provide a catch basin comprising the same type of disposable receptacle used by the people dispensing liquid from the dispenser, such as a plastic or paper cup.